1. Technical Field
The technical field is related to shoulder pads and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, shoulder pads have been provided to shoulder-carried video cameras and other such devices. For instance, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-217020) discloses the shoulder pad 100 shown in FIG. 8.
As shown in FIG. 8, the shoulder pad 100 includes an outer covering 101, a fluid body 102, lower plates 103 and 104, and an upper plate 105.
The outer covering 101 is a pouch-shaped member that constitutes the outer skin of the shoulder pad 100, and is made from soft vinyl chloride, a rubber material, or synthetic leather.
The fluid body 102 is a plastic material, carbon or another such powder, or silicone oil, a lipid or another such gel. The outer covering 101 is filled with the fluid body 102.
The lower plates 103 and 104 are disposed inside the outer covering 101 by being inserted into the outer covering 101 through an opening (not shown) made in the outer covering 101.
The upper plate 105 is fixed with screws to the lower plates 103 and 104. That is, the outer covering 101 is sandwiched between the upper plate 105 and the lower plate 103, and between the upper plate 105 and the lower plate 104. When the upper plate 105 is fixed with screws to the video camera main body (not shown), this fixes the shoulder pad 100 to the video camera main body.
The fluid body 102 is necessary with the above-mentioned conventional shoulder pad in order to obtain the desired cushioning. Consequently, more parts are required and the manufacturing process tends to be more complicated, which is a problem in that the manufacturing cost is higher.